Hammer-Bruder
Hammer-Brüder sind eine Art von Koopas, die Hämmer auf andere Leute werfen. Bisher sind sie seit Super Mario Bros, in vielen Spielen aufgetaucht. Sie haben größere Panzer als normaler Koopas und tragen einen Helm. Sie können auch spezielle Hämmer verwenden, um ihre Feinde zusammenschrumpfen zu lassen. Dies ist aber nur in den RPGs der Mario-Serie der Fall. Auftritte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. frame|Die Hammer Brüder in Aktion aus [[Super Mario Bros.|SMB.]] Hammer-Brüder erschienen zuerst in Super Mario Bros. als Feinde, die meistens als Speicherpunkt dienen. Häufig erscheinen sie zu zweit, ihr Angriff ist sehr ausgefallen: Während der eine Hammer-Bruder oben auf einer Leiste von Ziegeln mit Hämmern wirft, so steht der zweite eine Serie tiefer und wirft auch mit Hämmern. Dabei wechseln sie immer wieder die Etagen. Selten erscheint ein Hammer-Bruder allein. Hammer Brüder machen gelegentlich eine Pause, mit ihrem Hammer-werfen und springen dann in die Luft. Dann hat Mario eine Chance, unter ihnen durch zu laufen. Wenn man zu lange wartet, wird er aggressiv und rennt auf den Spieler zu bis dieser außer Reichweite ist. Super Mario Bros. 3 In diesem Spiel spielen die Hammer-Brüder eine wichtige Rolle, da man nach dem Sieg über sie wichtige Items gewinnen kann. Die Taktik, sie zu besiegen ist gleich geblieben, allerdings trifft man die Hammer Brüder selten in normalen Levels. Die meiste Zeit über marschieren sie auf der Weltkarte herum und gehen sofort zum Angriff über, sollte man sie auf dem Weg zum Schloss berühren. In dem Spiel kommen auch das erste Mal Bumerang Brüder, Sumo Brüder und Feuer Brüder zum Einsatz. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, dem japanischen Super Mario Bros 2, kehrten die Hammer Brüder zurück, um Bowser zu helfen, Prinzessin Peach zu entführen. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In diesem Spiel tauchen zwei Hammer-Brüder als Miniboss auf. Nachdem sie besiegt sind flüchten sie und verlieren dabei einen Hammer den Mario als Angriff nutzt. In Bowsers Festung gibt es außerdem noch einen speziellen Hammer-Bruder namens Dr. Topper, der Mario verschiedene Rätselaufgaben stellt. Super Mario World frame|Animierter [[Para-Bruder]] In Super Mario World, ist es immer nur ein Hammer Bruder. Im englischen wird dieser Hammer Bruder als Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. bezeichnet, aber in der deutschen Version heißt er Hammer-Bruder. Der Hammer Bruder in dieser Version sitzt auf zwei Blöcken und fliegt hin und her. Dabei wirft er immer wieder Hammer runter, um Mario bzw. Luigi zu treffen. Der Hammer-Bruder kann von unten besiegt werden, indem Mario gegen einen Block springt, oder mit einem Sprung auf den Kopf, was aufgrund der Hämmer, die er wirft, allerdings gar nicht so leicht ist. Siehe auch * Sumo-Bruder Paper Mario-Serie Hammer-Brüder sind die Fernkämpfer des Koopa-Clans. Sie werfen mit Holzhämmern um sich und schaden Mario und seinen Freunden dadurch. Sie tragen rote Schuhe und einen grünen Panzer auf dem Rücken. Woran man sie sofort erkennen kann ist, dass sie eine blaue Bommelmütze tragen und einen Hammer in der rechten Hand haben. Paper Mario In Paper Mario sind sie in Bowsers Festung zu finden und gehören zu den stärksten normalen Gegnern, die es gibt. Herr Hammer ist ein friedlicher Hammer-Bruder, der keinen Hammer trägt und Peach an seinem Quiz teilnehmen lässt. Sie bekommt sogar einen Teilnahmepreis, den Mutier-Schirm und wenn sie das Quiz gewinnt ein Gelee Royal. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Man trifft den ersten Hammer-Bruder in Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor in Falkenheim. Sein Name ist Thor und er leitet das Team Brüder-Trio. Wenn 5 Sternjuwelen gefunden wurden, ersetzen Hammer-Brüder, Magikoopas und Koopatrouillen die Sproings und Gumbas in den Katakomben. Nun sind sie etwas schwächer, aber trotzdem nicht zu unterschätzen. Zu erwähnen wäre noch, dass sie zwar im Gegensatz zu den anderen "erweiterten" Koopas zwar nur eine Verteidigung von 1 haben, dies machen sie aber jedoch dadurch wett, dass man sie nicht umkippen kann. Das heißt, Angriffe wie Erdbeben oder POW-Blöcke machen nur Schaden bei ihnen.Hammer-Brüder können ziemlich hohen Schaden bei Mario machen und sollten deswegen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Normalerweise greifen sie entweder Mario oder seinen Partner mit einem Hammerwurf an, der 4 Punkte Schaden anrichtet. Sind seine KP unter der Hälfte gesunken, so kann es passieren, dass er gleich 4 Hämmer auf einmal wirft, wobei jeder 2 Punkte Schaden macht (insgesamt also 8 Punkte Schaden). Wenn das geschieht, sollte man sich vor den Hämmern schützen, um den Schaden auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren oder gar mittels kontern zu annulieren. Kontern sollte man aber nur im äußersten Notfall anwenden, wenn es sowieso um alles oder nichts geht. Super Paper Mario Noch schwächer sind sie in Super Paper Mario, in dem sie in der Bitlande und in Burg Knickwitz kämpfen. Sie sind Lakaien von Bowser und nicht zu unterschätzen. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Der Hammer-Bruder war in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga einer der letzten normalen Gegner, er kam erst in Bowsers Festung vor. Er greift an, indem er Hämmer auf die Brüder wirft, die man mit dem Hammer blocken kann. Mario Smash Football In Mario Smash Football kann man sich drei Hammer-Brüder als Teamkameraden nehmen. Mario Party 8 In Mario Party 8 trat der Hammer-Bruder erstmals als spielbarer Charakter inerhalb der Mario Party-Serie auf, er musste dort jedoch erst freigeschaltet werden indem man ihn auf Bowsers Stahlstern besiegt. Dann ist er als Team-Partner von Blooper verfügbar. Mario Party DS In Mario Party DS ist Hammer-Bruder der Boss auf dem Spielbrett Toadettes Musikstube. Um ihn zu besiegen muss man die Musik die er auf den Trommeln spielt, nachspielen. Hat man das drei mal geschafft, ist Hammer-Bruder besiegt. Auf dem Spielbrett selber tritt er nur in Aktion wenn man auf den ?-Feldern auf den großen Pauken landet. Hammer-Bruder schwingt dann den Hammer und man fliegt auf irgend ein anderes Feld auf dem Brett. Auf der oberen Pauke hingegen fliegt man direkt auf das Feld vor dem Stern. Mario Party 9 In Mario Party 9 ist der Hammer-Bruder für die Kampf-Minispiele zuständig. Betritt man ein entsprechendes Feld, erscheint ein Hammerbruder, welcher jeden Spieler mit einem Hammer abwirft, sodass er drei Mini-Sterne verliert, welche dann auf das Minispiel gesetzt werden. Siehe auch: Mario Party 9/Felder und ihre Bedeutungen Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit In Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit werden zwei Hammer-Brüder von den Shroobs durch Antennen auf den Helmen der beiden kontrolliert. Als Baby Mario und Baby Luigi die Beiden in einem Kampf besiegen und dadurch die Antennen auf ihren Helmen zerstören, schenken die Hammer Brüder ihnen ihre Hämmer und erklären ihnen, wie sie diese benutzen können. Mario Strikers Charged Football Die Hammer-Brüder können als Teamkameraden ausgewählt werden. Sie sind nicht gerade schnell, haben aber eine hohe Schussstärke. Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl Hier ist er eine Helfertrophäe. Er kann nur befreit werden, indem man ihn vom Boden aus über den Kopf wirft. Dann taucht er auf und wirft, wie soll es anders sein, mit Hammern. Im Subraum-Emissär kann man ihn auch als Gegner antreffen. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Und erneut ist der Hammer-Bruder eine Helfertrophäe. Die Funktionsweise bleibt die selbe. Im Smash-Run ist er auch als Gegner anzutreffen. Super Princess Peach Auch hier fand ein Hammer-Bruder sein Zuhause, der Armee-Bruder und er war sogar einer der Endgegner im Spiel. Super Mario Galaxy 2 thumb|Screenshot mit einem Hammer-Bruder Hammer-Brüder kommen wieder in Super Mario Galaxy 2 vor. Dort sind sie auch wie in den Bros.-Spielen begabte Springer. Sie schmeißen zwei Hämmer auf Mario und springen dann rasch wo anders hin. Um ihn zu besiegen, muss man eine Drehattacke auf den Koopa machen. Nun ist er betäubt und man kann ihn entweder für Sternenteile wegkicken oder für eine Münze auf ihn draufspringen, falls man Kraft verloren hat. Mit Yoshi kann man sie zwar nicht essen, aber mit der Zunge betäuben. Dadurch kann man sich wieder zwischen wegkicken und draufspringen entscheiden. Yoshi kann aber auch ihre Hämmer fressen und sie dann als Waffe verwenden und auf den Hammer-Bruder zurückwerfen. Sie tauchen in den Bowser Jr.- und Bowser-Welten auf. In Bowser Jr.s Angstarmarda bewacht er auf einem erscheinenden Luftschiff die Kometenmünze dieser Galaxie. Der Bumerang-Bruder, eine ähnliche Art des Hammer-Bruders kommt auch in diesem Spiel wieder vor. Super Mario 3D Land Auch in diesem Spiel tauchen sie auf und besitzen die gleichen Angriffe, sie schmeißen Hämmer. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Boss aus Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Kategorie:Koopa Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Boss aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros Brawl Kategorie:Helfertrophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Helfertrophäe aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl